Farewell Glovey Smurf
"Farewell Glovey Smurf" is a story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Plot It is the night of Smurfette's birthday, and everyone is excited as they try to impress her with many gifts in hopes of winning her heart. Smurfette feels flattered but decides to tell all her fellow Smurfs her secret about being married to Glovey Smurf. The Smurfs learn to accept Smurfette's decision and show more respect towards the gloved Smurf and point out all the deeds he has performed, proving to be a real Smurf. After the party, Smurfette asks Glovey when his birthday is, since she never recalls celebrating it. Glovey explains that he doesn't have one due to being a human orphan at a part of his life, and is unknown to such knowledge. Smurfette feels bad and decides to gather the Smurfs around to make Glovey a party for him the next day so that he may experience his first birthday party. At the same time, the time has arrived when Lord Balthazar and the evil doppelgagnger are ready to attack the Smurf village. The Smurfs have no idea until it is too late when Balthazar begins to use a vacuum like device he invented to catch all the Smurfs. As Glovey tries to go to the rescue with his magical wishing star, he is confronted by his evil counterpart. Both have a big brawl which Glovey stands no chance to. Glovey decides to run into Papa Smurf's lab and get his Suncapsule and uses it to gather energy from the Sun tribe and to take on the doppelganger. As he does this, the Sunwalkers can see that their capsule has been activated and can see the last decendant of the king fight, and struggle to live. The tribe gathers around to spectate the duel and observe Glovey's strength. Glovey eventually flees and attacks Lord Balthazar's machine, destroying it to free his fellow Smurfs who fight and chase away the evil wizard out into the forest, where he gets lost as he can not find the Smurf village and turns back home. The final battle continues with Glovey and his evil clone as both are evenly matched with power. Glovey finally defeats his foe and shows mercy as he lets him get up to leave and never return. The doppelganger does not accept defeat as he crashes into Papa Smurf's lab and steals the Dark Matter Capsule and cheats his way into weakening Glovey and finishes him off and beats him to the ground leaving him to die. The Sunwalkers get outraged and the King orders Zowfee to go and save his son before the doppelganger can dispose of him for good. The Smurfs all appear in fear and shock as they see Glovey die. A big flash appears in the sky as Zowfee appears and flies into action and takes on the doppelganger. The evil clone tries to cheat his way again with the Dark Matter Capsule, but Zowfee fight off the dark energy and lunges a good punch to the villain, sending him flying off to the air, where Zowfee fires his spacium beam, destroying the doppelganger with a blinding light. All the Smurfs are seen circled around Smurfette, who is at the side of Glovey weeping in tears as she wipes his face. Zowfee walks straight and demands to take Glovey's body. Smurfette refuses to let the stranger take Glovey away from her, until Papa Smurf steps in and persuades Smurfette to let him go. Zowfee explains that Glovey can be saved and will return when the time is right.Zowfee flies away with Glovey's body towards the sun. As he flies off, Glovey's glove slips off and Smurfette catches it, making it the only thing in her possession to remember her husband with.The Smurfs all try to console Smurfette as she is seen entering the big Smurf house with both baby Smurfs. The Story To be added later Character Cast Glovey Smurf - Michael J. Fox (Speech) Michael Jackson (Singing) Aksel Smurf - Dee Bradley Baker Smurfette - Alyson Stoner Grouchy Smurf - Jess Harnell Aviator Smurf - Carolyn Lawrence Hefty Smurf - John Travolta Brainy Smurf - Jason Marsden Songs To be added Notes The title is a parody from the last episode of the original ''Ultraman ''series. This story features Ephesians 6:11, which derives from the Holy Bible. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf